


[Podfic] i wish you the happiest of lives

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drinking, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "i wish you the happiest of lives," byTinyFuryCloud.Tony addresses the court and the defendant about the day he was raped.





	[Podfic] i wish you the happiest of lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyFuryCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFuryCloud/gifts).



> Please take care of yourself; heed the warning and check the tags.
> 
> I've recorded this as a birthday gift for the one, the only, [TinyFuryCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFuryCloud/pseuds/TinyFuryCloud). You're amazing. ILY. xoxo Happy Birthday, you lovely soul. <3

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/don8lg577zoxjvx/i_wish_you_the_happiest_of_lives.mp3/file)

14:28 || 26.83 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the story and/or my reading of it, please let me and the author, TinyFuryCloud, know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
